


The More They Stay the Same

by Seiya234



Series: Saul and Sam Verse [5]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sybil Ramkin tried to wait for Sam; Sybil knew she was coming in tonight, Sam had sent her a clacks about 50 miles out but in the end, tiredness got the best of her.</p>
<p>But if she knew her wife, she knew Samantha Vimes would wake her up once she got home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More They Stay the Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadHatter13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatter13/gifts).



It felt good to be home.

Not just back in Ankh-Morpork, but…actually home.

She had a home to come back to now, not just a room with a bed and the sour smell of old beer in there.

More importantly, she had a wife[1] and a daughter[2][3][4] to come back to.

Sybil was already in bed by the time she got to Ramkin Manor, but quickly woke up when Sam got in bed with her and scooched up against her. [5]

Sybil wrapped her arms around Sam. “How was it?”

“Long.”

“Sam!”

“I met two girls there, towards the end,” Vimes said, “like us.”[6]

Sybil was silent, but gave a squeeze that said “Go on.”

“They’d obviously had a hard time of it, and I think they’ll be fine now, but I wonder…if there wasn’t anything we could be doing here. More than we already are.”

Sybil thought about it for a minute. “Jolly good idea love,” she finally said and maybe it was her imagination but Sam relaxed slightly in her arms at that. “Let’s talk about it more at breakfast. Which you will be at Samantha Vimes, the Watch did without you for four months, they can last two more hours without you and-Sam?”

Vimes, who must have been utterly exhausted, had fallen asleep. Sybil smiled, and closed her eyes as well.

\------

[1] Ankh-Morpork society wasn’t quite ready to actually let them get legally married, but as far as Samantha Vimes was concerned, she and Sybil had been living together for longer than many other couple’s marriages lasted, and she loved her, so she was godsdamned if she wouldn’t call Sybil her wife.

[2] It was the small scandal of the Season[3] a year and a half ago, when Lady Sybil Ramkin, who was in…a…er, hum….yknow an understanding! Yes, an Understanding. Anyway, Lady Sybil, who was in an Understanding with the Commander of the Watch, announced she was pregnant. And no, she would not be marrying the father. Or telling people who the father was thank you very much.[4]

[3] The Big Scandal involving a giraffe, two duels, and a wheel of stinky cheese.

[4] Little Sam had pitch black hair, which didn’t help in further raising eyebrows.

[5] Sybil had eight inches on Sam, so she was usually the big spoon by default.

[6] A bit of a non sequitir perhaps, Sybil thought, but they obviously had been weighing on Sam’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> From this wonderful tumblr prompt!
> 
> Second Lady!Sam prompt: Maybe a tiny AU where Sybil is also a lady?
> 
> An AU of an AU I suppose


End file.
